virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
Invasions
Ahmad 15: Invasions is a spin off series of the original Ahmad 15, and will take up its place, while the original show is in endless hiatus. This has a widely different style than the other one, and I will try to stay with it for awhile. Overview Invasions begins a tale of robots Vs. biologicals, in a dimension that contains various worlds, each world depicting a popular cartoon series, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, or Disney, differing. Ahmad finds himself in this partially enslaved dimension forced to gather those willing to help him stop the forces of the Mechalliance, a League of Villains from varrying shows, with a devastating robotic force. This Ahmad is an alternate version of the Ahmad 15 Ahmad, wielding the Strike Omnitrix. Shows confirmed to be included are Adventure Time, Transformers Prime, Faily OddParents, Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Danny Phantom, and tons of others, like Spiderman, Fantastic Four, Dexter's Laboratory, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Sonic, Generator Rex and others! Along with a logical Ben 10 Species for each character! Inspiration Truth to be said, I have taken a lot of inspiration from John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts, but I made sure not use a single alien or character used in that show, as evident in the fact that Ahmad has no cannon aliens. The plot is also different, destroying the keyblade, nobodies, heartless and Organization concepts. Known Characters Known Main Characters *Ahmad Saati *Jake the Dog Known Recurring Characters *BMO *Finn the Human Known Aliens * Episodes Season One *Time of Wonders and Adventures Fan List * Trivia *Invasions will have multiple themes from the shows, and Ahmad will likely collect one artifact from each show. *Ahmad 15: Invasions/Map shows the map of the worlds in the dimension. *Despite all the shows involved with this, Characters *Bob Flicker (1/2 Human, 1/2 Galvanic Humanoid) *Danny Phantom (1/2 Human, 1/2 Ectosapien) *Timmy Turner (Human) **Cosmo (Fooposapien) **Wanda (Fooposapien) **Poof (Fooposapien) *Bulkhead (Cybertronian) *Arcee (Cybertronian) *Jake the Dog (Sludgepuppy Subspecies) *Ben Grim (Mutated Human with Vaxasaurian DNA) *Percy Jackson (1/2 Human, 1/2 Olympusapien) *Johny Storm (Mutated Human with Pyronite DNA) *Peter Parker (Mutated Human with Arachnachimp DNA) *Mako (1/2 Human, 1/4 Pyronite, 1/4 Ectosapien) *Chowder (Gourmand) *Dexter (1/2 Human, 1/2 Galvan) *Sonic (Hexahog) *Knuckles (Drillkidna) *Tails (Polycaudaean) *Korra (1/2 Human, 1/10 Geochelone Aero, 1/10 Terrasapien, 1/10 Hydrosapien, 1/10 Pyronite, 1/10 Ectosapien) *Generator Rex (Mutated Human with Nanite DNA) League of Robots They cyberform worlds, enslaving them with Elliminators of varrying kinds, who can take on any shape. *Unicron (in Megatron's Body; Leader) *Nega-Ahmad *Shadow the Hexahog *Dark Avatar Unalaq *Kronos (in Luke's Body) *Mandark *Vlad Plasmius *Venom *Dr. Doom *Van Klies Lands by Visits *Wonders and Adventures - Adventure Time (Jake joins) *Elements of Power - Avatar Primary Worlds *Ghoul Town (Danny Phantom) *Bender World (Avatar) *Mystical Forest (Sonic) *Marvels Land (Spirderman and F4) *Land of Ooo *Cybertron * *World of the Unknown (Transformers, Bob's, *Infected Planet (Gen Rex) *Land of the Gods (Percy) Sub-Worlds *Spirit World *Ghost Zone *Fairy World *Shadowzone *Null Void *Olympus *Underworld *Demon World Ahmad's Aliens #Nukesplosion #Vibrancy #Busholdier #Airstrike #Multiple #Slapstrike # #Aqua Reign #Dreamwalker #Lightstrike #Shadowstrike #Lightning Edge #Chrononaut #Shockwave #iMan Nega-Ahmad's Aliens #Tarcastick #Chainsawr #Blitzwolfer #Dreamwalker #Bugbites #Bladimir #Gigantula #Gillman #Timegadon #Bonesawr #Frankenstrike #Gotht #Toepick #Whampire #Shadowstrike